The present disclosure generally relates to alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) converters and, more specifically, to active AC to DC rectifier and voltage regulators.
Generally, electrical power may either be AC electrical power or DC electrical power. In some instances, the type of electrical power supplied by a power source may be different from the type of electrical power an electrical load is designed to use. For example, an AC power source (e.g., a power grid) may supply AC electrical power, and a DC load (e.g., a computer) may be designed to operate using DC electrical power. As such, a rectifier may be used to convert the AC electrical power received from the AC power source into DC electrical power.
Additionally, in some instances, electrical loads may be designed to operate using voltages within a specific range. For example, a DC load may be designed to operate using DC electrical power with a voltage between twenty-seven to twenty-nine volts. As such, a voltage regulator may be used to control voltage of the DC electrical power supplied to the DC load.